


let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone

by purplecelery



Category: Black Sails
Genre: BDSM, However there are two short paragraphs before the smut so, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, feel free to judge me for using the pwp tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: From a black sails kink meme prompt: "modern silverflint: silver's been kinda stressed lately and asks flint to tie him up and tease him w his favorite vibrator til he's begging"I took a few liberties with the prompt but Silver is both bound and teased until begging with vibrators, there is no rope bondage, however there is a ~something else~





	let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone

Silver’s been working late lately. He’s been grinding his teeth even in sleep, stressed about his crew. His shop’s been unionizing and the brunt of the political weight has shifted onto his shoulders. The other day he had told Flint how he needed to unwind and forget it all. Flint had been laying on the couch, when Silver got home and found him burrowing himself into his arms, to make himself totally encompassed by him. Silver had almost fallen asleep there in his arms before Flint gently nudged him and led him gently to bed.

Over the past few days Flint had been texting him intermittently about how he’d like to wind him up and wind him down. How he’d like to get Silver lost in time, lost in his own body’s pleasure. Silver contentedly responding about how much he’d like that, and how much he misses their time together. Now it’s Friday evening, he’s finally home from work and getting everything ready for when Silver gets home. Silver’d had another long day of bargaining and he wants to make sure Silver leaves it all at the door.

He’s in the bedroom when he hears the door close, and hears Silver walking towards the bedroom. Flint can’t help but smile when he turns and Silver’s already got his jacket and shirt in his hand, dropping it to the floor as he enters.

“You’re always so beautiful,” Flint murmurs over Silver’s lips as he lowers his head to place a gentling kiss to his lips. Flint’s hands run over John’s hair, and he leans out of the kiss to place one on each eyelid before leaning forward to touch their foreheads together.

“I’ve missed you,” Silver whispers, the exhaustion in his voice bleeding through.

“I know,” Flint responds firmly, before shifting, running his hands along John’s torso and down to the button of his pants. “Everything else is gone John, it’s just you and me here, everything else falls away, okay?”

“Okay,” Silver says sleepily, as though already in subspace. He can slip into it in his presence so easily these days that it takes Flint aback. Things between them had not always been this smooth, and each bit of trust fought for brutally. To be so trusted…it was an honor he never wants to betray.

Flint slides down the zipper, and in one go removes his jeans and boxer briefs. Caressing his hips, sliding his hands down to squeeze his ass Flint steps into his space again and kisses him long and deep, Silver moaning into the kiss.

“Fuck me please,” Silver whispers into his mouth.

“I will.” He takes Silver’s hand in his and brings him over to where he has their swing set up, lifts Silver in his arms and places him into it. He raises Silver’s right foot, placing it in its stirrup, before removing his prosthetic and tying aside his left thigh. He then walks behind him, securring his hands into their cuffs. Walking back he stands between John’s spread thighs, Flint leans down and licks up his torso, pausing to lap at each nipple, before taking them each between his teeth and pulling, nipping at them.

“God that feels so good,” Silver whines, his head thrown back, his curls dangling below like the picture of a prostrate Patroclus, worn from battle, seeking freedom in pleasure. Flint can feel his blood boil in his veins and a spike of lust roll through his belly as he pulls back to look at his boy laid before him.

“If you could see yourself now, you’d be begging permission to fuck yourself.”  

Silver lets out a breathy laugh, “you and I both know that had I the opportunity, I’d fuck myself the moment the it presented itself.”

“At my instruction,” Flint responds huskily, turned on just by the thought of instructing two John Silvers in defiling each other. He cups Silver’s balls briefly, massaging them, before taking the bottle of lube out of his jean pocket and running it over his fingers. It’s thick and he warms it slightly before running it up and down Silver’s crack, making him messy with it, before pushing his middle finger inside slowly. Curling and stretching as Silver twists where he lays, letting out a deep breath. He loves being on Flint’s fingers and Flint knows it. He knows that John loves feeling played by him. He takes pride in how well he knows John’s body and all the things he wants, and so he stretches in a second finger, revealing in Silver’s harsh breath of _yes_ pushed out of his lungs and past his teeth.

He takes his time stretching him out, breathing in the stench of lube, and ass, and sweat. It’s the most erotic smell he’s ever tasted, and it always leaves him wanting more. He watches as Silver’s eyes glaze over, his breathing slow, just deep, sleep-drunk breathes that push out his chest before falling back down. Silver looks like honey poured slow and he is loath to walk away, but he must. He removes his fingers to Silver’s punched out whine, and walks over to a dresser drawer and removes two items. He leaves one next to him while he slicks up the other with lube before sliding it into Silver.

“Fuck that feels so good.” Silver says his voice deep in his chest.

Flint smiles down at Silver, he loves the way the sleek black plug sits in him, the base curving around him, sitting right under his balls, putting tight pressure on his taint. It’s been a while since they’ve used this particular plug, he reserves it for when Silver needs most to be taken apart. Tonight’s one of those nights. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the slim, round remote and skips through the patterns until it gets to the one where the vibration pings back and forth between the motor against his prostate and the one against his taint. Walking away he grabs a stool he’d brought up so that he can sit watching Silver, stroking his thighs as he watches him try fruitlessly to gain leverage to grind down against it.

He tisks out “Ah, see you know that’s not what I want you to do. Relax and take what you’re given, John.” To punctuate his orders he scratches down his thighs and leans forward biting into the soft skin.

Flint runs his tongue along the bite before turning to give several smaller nips to the other before laving his tongue over those. Silver hisses against the sharp pain in a way that Flint knows he loves.

“I see you and I think of all the possibilities before us: raking over you with leather raising welts against your skin, drowning you in massage oil and working you until you’re glistening and wet, kissing every inch of your skin while whispering everything about you that makes me so lucky that you kept by my side, when I was anything but welcoming. I see all the futures that can be.” Flint presses the plus button, raising the level of intensity and he continues, “you are so incredibly smart, and charming, and I’m lucky to have you.”

Flint watches Silver’s face and sees his head drop further back, red filtering onto his cheeks, undoubtedly embarrassed of the praise. He scrolls through the patterns until it hits steady vibration on both ends and raises the intensity another two levels, and Silver cries out.

“Flint, _please.”_

“Please what?”

“I don’t know…fuck, just more. It feels so good, just --” Flint raises the intensity again, smiling at his boy, tears starting to leak from his eyes. “---Just more, please fuck.” He leans down and brings up the wand and wets it with lube. He turns it on to the first level and places it at the base of Silver’s cock. Silver screams. Flint chuckles.

“Does it feel good?”

“Yes, Sir.” Silver’s chest heaves as he pants and moans. His body has gone taut, toes curl, his jaw clenches, tears roll down his face. Flint can tell how hard he’s straining against the need for release.

“Please make me come. Please, _fuck--”_ he chokes out as Flint immediately turns up the wand two levels and runs it down the length of his cock, rubbing back and forth over the frenulum, back over the shaft, surrounding his balls in vibration as he traps them between the wand and the plug. Flint stands and with one hand grinds his palm into the plug rocking it back and forth against his prostate, as he runs the wand back at the head of Silver’s leaking and purpled cockhead.

“You want to come for me?” Flint asks with full authority coloring his voice.

“Yes please, please I need, fuck, please Sir--” tears rolling down his cheeks as he chokes off a scream, garbled in the back of his throat. His back arches on the swing pushing him into Flint’s hand against the plug. He lets out one last scream, Flint cuts off with one simple command: “Come.”

And John does, he lets out a loud moan and his cock pulses with his need, Flint stands in awe of Silver sweating and and straining against his bonds. While he watches Silver through it he steadily brings down the vibration on both toys before turning them off completely. Setting down the magic wand he leans over and kisses John chastly before caressing his lips with his thumb. Pressing another kiss, he reaches down and gently removes the plug before letting that fall to the floor as well.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah,” Silver barely breathes out, “thank you.”

“Anything for you.” And he begins freeing John’s thigh, foot, and hands before scooping him up once more and laying him out on the bed. Kneeling down he moves hair out of Silver’s eyes and pets him. “You’re so beautiful, John.” In response Silver smiles drowsily and turns his face towards him, his eyes are solidly shut. Flint feels warmth bloom in his chest before he lowers himself down, curling around him to hold while they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you're wondering what vibrators Flint's using he's using a) a Hugo by Lelo and b) a magic wand (because why bother with any others tbh)


End file.
